Seduction
by aspireraywriter
Summary: Harry and Draco are a couple. Severus walks in on them in the RORhow did that happen fake horror they seduce him and they all have hot gay sex. ONEshot. Slash, anal, blahblahblah and threesome. xxx


Not much sways Severus Snape. Indeed in the thirty years I had taught at Hogwarts I had never been as shocked as I was that freezing December day in the Christmas holidays as I patrolled the deserted corridors. _I'm freezing and I'm bored. I need something to happen to me here. Nothing happens to me. I need…something…_

I'd been pacing along my route, along the sixth floor corridor, up the back staircase and along the seventh floor corridor. My route had changed since two nameless students had asked that I and Professor Mc Gonagal might swap as the other route went right past her house entrance, Gryffindor.

Never had I been able to open the door before since I'd been at school until that particular night when a door appeared. A large but concealed door that blended perfectly with the stonework. I looked at it for a moment, cast a furtive look around and opened it.

The room was warm and cosy, a warm crackling fire with a rug by it, a bed and a couch were all it consisted of. On the couch two people were entwined, one smallish, blonde and white-skinned, the other tall and black haired with, from what he could see of his back, tanned skin stretched over smooth muscles and a slim frame. They were fully dressed, but the black haired boy's shirt was rucked up under his armpits and the small white hands were exploring the back. When I entered, the dark boy on top finished his kiss and then sat up on his lover, twisted around and shot me a naughty grin. He reached for his wand quickly and cast, I thought for a moment at me, but when I looked around, I saw the door had melted away.

The other boy now sat up, clinging to the larger boy as he did so and giving me a small shy smile.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. What on earth are you doing? Stand up and explain yourselves this moment." Instead of doing as I asked, Harry turned back to his lover and said quietly,

"Don't you just _love _it when he goes all authoritative like that? Kind of kinky, isn't it?"

"Mr Potter, how dare you speak of me in that fashion? I-" I never got all the words out. Harry got up as I spoke, dismounted Draco and turned to me, still smiling his naughty smile. He was very beautiful. His shirt fell back down, covering him as he turned around and his bright green eyes regarded me frankly as he advanced on me, tossing his long black hair out of his eyes.

"Now Sev…is that friendly?" He had reached me now and I began to back away despite myself. "Draco and I were just pondering a few minutes before you joined us how long it would take you to get here. We hoped not too long. We've been missing you."

"Mr Potter, explain yourself. You're out of line." My back hit the wall and still Harry came towards me, striding forward until his body pressed firmly against mine. My breath hitched. Pressed against me was a tall, slim, warm body and a very apparent excitement. Hot breath was tickling my ear.

"We know Sev. Remember that time you found us in that corridor? _Yes, of course I remembered. Their arms and legs wound round each other and their bodies rubbed so wantonly against each other. It was the sexiest moment of my life…but I think that's about to change…_ "We know you watched us." Harry leant even closer and his lips brushed my ear as he said, "We know you want us, Sev." Mercifully he now leaned his head back to look in my face. His expression was unreadable.

"I…I'm sorry. Don't tell anyone, will you? My job would be in jeopardy. I guess I'll just…"

"Go? I don't think so. Is it Draco you're staring at with hungry eyes? Is it his soft, perfect skin that you've been lusting after? His silver-blue eyes? Or is it me? Don't worry. I'll give you time to choose." He released his grip on me and returned to Draco on the couch. Harry leaned down and lifted him, his hands gripping his ass and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry. They began to kiss and move, slowly, sexily. My hand sneaked down to my crotch and I began to rub at the same rhythm. Christ. A small moan escaped me and both boys looked round at me. Harry gazed at me interestedly. He replaced Draco on the couch and returned to me, pressing his body to mine again.

"Or maybe," he continued, as if there'd been no interruption, "you want to come and join in? We're very willing to have you. Like I said, Draco and I have been missing you very much. Have I put my finger on it?" As he said this, he gripped my cock in his large hand, "Come join Sev…you'd be much appreciated." Harry rolled his hips against mine and, at the same moment, began to kiss me. His arms snaked round my neck and we began to move, his sweet mouth opening, licking my lips, drawing me in. I moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss gently. "Watch out Draco. This man can sure kiss." Harry took my hand and led me over to the couch. "Wait till you meet Draco in the bedroom. He's incredible.

Draco did not waste time. His little hands went straight for my jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them before I felt Harry helping him to strip me of my jeans and boxers. I stepped out and felt Harry slide his hands up inside my shirt and pull it over my head. I stood naked until Harry felled me onto the couch and went to sit up at the back. Draco approached me, his back low, his ass high, his eyes hungry. He gave me no warning, only licked his lips and pounced.

The first lick at my cock was heaven. Draco's mouth was hot and wet and made for the job. His tongue rolled over all of me at once and my cock hit the back of his throat rhythmically.

"Christ…yes…more…" Obediently, Draco resumed his previous actions and caused me to cry out again. I heard a low chuckle and then Harry's voice saying.

"Yes, I know how that feels. He's good, isn't he?" I opened my eyes and spurted pre-cum into Draco's willing mouth. Harry sat naked on the back of the couch, one foot down on the arm, the other up on the back. His opening, his balls and his cock were all extremely visible, the latter of which he was stroking lovingly. Harry had a body like a god. He wasn't bulky, but muscles lined his body and added emphasis to the smooth curves of his waist and hips. His glossy hair framed his face, from which bright green lust-filled eyes gazed.

I growled and Draco speeded up. Not wanting to loose the vision in front of me, I fought to keep my eyes open. Suddenly Draco redoubled his efforts and my eyes rolled into the back of my head despite myself.

"Oh…my…God…I'm going to come…" My eyes flew open as I approached climax and saw the naked vision once more. His face was no longer smugly grinning but contorted, and thick, hot cum was seeping from his cock as his hand gripped it. They were too much. I came and Draco swallowed willingly every drop I expelled. When I opened my eyes Draco was kneeling up and licking the come from Harry's cock. Harry was smiling over at me.

"Greedy, isn't he?" I couldn't believe it. I was excited again already. Draco turned and spoke for the first time.

"You," he said in his deep voice, "are delicious. Even better than him." Harry chuckled and remarked,

"I must try sometime. But I think it's time for something considerably dirtier right now. How do you feel about that my dear professor? I mean, you haven't even got to see Draco naked yet. And I can assure you, that is worth it." I groaned unintelligibly and he grinned. Draco took my hand and led me over to the bed. Seating me on the end of it, he indicated Harry should sit next to me and commanded,

"Watch." He strutted away a few paces and began to remove his uniform. I looked sideways at Harry. He was smiling.

"Watch him. Trust me." Gazing straight at me, Draco pulled his shirt away from himself without removing his tie. He threw it aside carelessly and my eyes raked his chest. His skin was milky and his body was small and slim. He was so perfect and touchable. I rose halfway to my feet but Harry restrained me and I sat back down. Draco lifted one leg right up onto the back of the sofa and began to undo his shoes and remove his socks slowly, teasingly. Then he undid his jeans, let them slip to his ankles and stepped out. I started forward again, and was again restrained. He wore no boxers. He was a milky white perfection. I groaned and heard Harry laugh behind me as Draco came over towards us. He didn't stop but mounted my lap, letting me feel his powder-soft skin. _Fuck…this is hot…_

"Lovely isn't he?" Harry's voice was so feeling, so incredibly sexy that Draco's voice a second later came as a shock.

"I think it's time you gave a little back," Draco growled before adding provocatively, "sir." I swallowed.

"What…what do you mean?"

"He wants you to suck his cock," Harry informed me. Draco smiled, then stood up, swung his leg off me and lent against the bedpost, causing both Harry and me to groan once more. He had us under a spell. I moved forward towards him and took the whole of him in my mouth, trying to keep my lips as tight around him as possible. Licking experimentally, (for I'd never done this in my life), I attempted to copy what Draco had done to me and heard a little cry above me. Looking up I saw Draco's face ecstatic.

"You…just wait…Harry," he breathed, "Our little pet professor's quite the expert."

"Oh he is, is he? I will find that out for myself in due course no doubt." Draco now moaned and bucked towards me.

"Carry on, now," he begged. I did so, maintaining a steady rhythm for a little while but when pressed I speeded up, faster and faster until I felt hot liquid fill my mouth and knew that he had come. Pulling back, I looked up and saw Draco, weak with the rush, clinging to the bedpost in an effort to keep standing.

"That," said Harry fervently, "was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. And I'm including you in that competition Draco." Draco nodded weakly as he opened his eyes.

"Thanks," he croaked.

"Awww, Sev! You made him all trembly…come here baby." Harry took the quivering masterpiece in his arms and pressed his heavenly body to Draco's. He began to speak gently into his ear. "Now I know you're quivery but you can't deny our dear professor some fabulous sex before we sleep. Hey? He wants to fuck you; I can see it in his eyes. And I know how you've been longing to be fucked." Draco whimpered a little and his exhausted cock gave a little jerk. Harry continued, "So just let me lie you down and I'm sure you'll change your sleepy little mind when Sev puts a few fingers into you. How does that sound?" The question was directed at Draco but I answered it.

"Perfect. But what about you, Harry?" The two boys looked round at me as if I were mad. Draco leaned forward and spoke in a carefully controlled voice.

"He's going to fuck you while you fuck me." I felt a rush at the words. Harry pouted.

"Don't deny me will you? Draco's never been fucked and I've never fucked anyone. We saved Draco for you, so what choice did I have?"

"So…what we're about to do is…virgin to all of us?"

"I know, filthy isn't it? Loosing virginity in a threesome between two students and their professor. Kind of…arousing, isn't it?" Harry's soft voice only heightened my excitement. Draco's voice came from up at the top of the bed.

"So…you up for it?" Turning, both Harry and I moaned. Draco was sitting, his ass piled on three pillows, his legs bent upwards and outwards to display…everything. I leapt at him and this time was not restrained. Harry threw me a bottle and I squeezed some cream onto my fingers. Pushing one finger in, Draco cried out and bucked into my finger. I slid another one in and still he begged for more, raising his hips and greedily swallowing each finger I offered him

"Such a little slut, isn't he?" Harry's buttery voice accompanied an unexpected finger sliding into me. I yelled and for a moment my fingers inside Draco went limp with pleasure. I was soon rebuked however and tried to regain my composure enough to continue my task with Harry's fingers still mercilessly sliding in and out of me. When Draco had three fingers in him, I thought he was stretched enough. As I pulled my fingers out Harry did too. I squeezed out some more lube and spread it thickly over my cock, hearing Harry do the same behind me. I was so turned on, that feeling contact at last was heavenly and I continued to fuck my hand until Draco complained from him place before me.

"Stop fucking yourselves. Fuck _me._" Harry and I hastily complied and, leaning down, I slid slowly into Draco.

"Ohh…God." As his ass gripped my cock I felt the tip of Harry's come into me and as I pulled back Harry's whole length slid in.

"Can I be so bold as to tell you," Harry panted, "how hot and wet and _tight_ you are today?"

I was lost in a haze as I pulled backwards and forwards, Feeling rivets of pleasure run up my spine from my cock and my ass, hearing sighs and moans and yells of pleasure as the three of us reached completion. Draco had begun to push back and meet my thrusts and, unintentionally I had begun to do the same when I felt Harry tense behind me and inside me and then something warm fill me. Draco's sweet seed followed not two seconds after and, feeling my two lovers fill me and squeeze me at the same moment I came, screaming I think at what had been the hottest shag I'd ever dreamed of.


End file.
